The Old Warship
by Exceptionally Crazy
Summary: When Diesel 10 gets trapped by one of Charlie's pranks, he must recount his life before Sodor to Percy so that the old warship can get help out of this mess.


A bit of a shorter story, but sets up exposition for something planned later down the line.

* * *

The August of 1974 was as busy a time for the North Western Railway as it ever had been, with the summer season being in full swing, bringing many visitors to this island. And with this surge of people, the goods engines were hard at work taking trains of supplies to wherever they were needed the most. One particularly warm day, Diesel 10 had been taking a delivery of refrigerated goods to drop off at each branchline. This was a pleasant run, even by his standards. When he returned to Tidmouth to collect his next train, he couldn't find it. He saw Charlie shunting some coaches, and decided to ask him.

"You, small purple steamy. Charlie, is it? Where's my train?"

Charlie felt rather annoyed at being talked down to in such a manner, but he hid it well. And had a plan to pay D10 out.

"Oh, sorry old tenny, I'll get them for you in just a second. You look tired, why not have a rest in the goods shed while you wait?"

This suggestion sounded like a decent one for D10, so he backs down into the cool shade of the goods shed, where the breakdown train used to stand. He got so comfortable, that he dozed off. Just what Charlie had hoped for. "Heh, I'll get you your train, and then some…" he muttered.

* * *

A few hours later, Diesel 10 woke up, as the sound of trucks laughing broke his peaceful slumber. He was shocked to see that he was boxed in, with trucks surrounding him on every line. He spotter Percy nearby taking on water.

"Percy, what happened here? It's as if somebody just threw these trucks down without a care!"

Percy looked over at Diesel 10 and saw just how fuming mad he was. He couldn't tell if it was the hot sun or his anger that made his face so red.

"Oh, that? Charlie told me he did it as some sort of, prank, I think? Something about getting your train. Anyways, would you like some help getting out of there? I'm an excellent shun-"

"No Percy, I can handle it. The trucks fear me more than the rest of the engines do."

Percy wasn't too sure about that, but he did not want to ruin his "friend's" fun. But the trucks got up to their old ways, laughing at D10 and slipping their brakes on whenever they had the chance.

"Come on, move dammit. Move you stupid, miserable trucks!"

D10 was bashing trucks around a solid 15 minutes before he gave up.

"Ugh, fine. Percy, could you, maybe help me out here…"

This caught Percy's attention, as the old warship rarely asks for help with anything. Percy might not have been the smartest engine, but he saw this as an opportunity.

"Alright 10, I'll help you. But on one condition."

Diesel 10 wasn't used to being the one who had to meet the demands of others, but he wasn't in much of a position to argue.

"Fine, what is your, condition, then?" he sneered.

"Well, it's simple really. Tell me what life was like for you back on British Rail before you came here."

"You know what, that isn't that bad of demand. Alright Percy, let's start from the beginning…"

He collected his thought for a moment, and began to recount his life back on BR.

"When I was first built back in 1959, I was relegated to the Western regions, strictly running industrial goods between the docks and factories. But, I was special compared to my brothers and sisters. I was fitted with Pinchy here to clean fallen debris, and to push trucks along on lines next to me."

"Wait, so you could use Pinchy to move trucks around? You don't do that here."

"Yes, well, I used to be able to extend it to reach trucks, but they removed that function around 1963. Anyways, it was a quiet life. Nay, even a peaceful one. I worked mostly with private engines. Small, industrial shunters, steam and diesel. Hell, there was even one small electric engine that worked the power plant my line serviced."

"Did you have many friends?" Percy cimed in again.

"Heh, you could say that. We are all close with each other. But there was a small private tank engine I was closer to than the others. At the right angle, the sunset would shine over her golden fixtures. She even managed to always keep that dark purple livery of her's spotless. She was like magic…"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt again, but your line's cleared now. I even set aside the train you were meant to take."

"Oh, well I should be off then. Im late enough as it is."

Percy looked over at him cheekily. "Now now D10, what do you say after somebody helps you?"

Reluctantly, Diesel 10 caved. "Grr, thanks, I guess… But don't expect a medal or something for just doing your job."

Percy smiled, "Oh you are very welcome. And thank you for telling me your story."

"Yeah, just, uh, don't tell anyone about-"

"About how it sounds like you had a 'Lady-Friend' on the mainland. Dont worry, your secret is safe with me."

Diesel 10 growled as he rumbled away at speed, hoping to pass through Knapford without being grilled by Sir Topham Hatt about how late he was.

"You only know half the story…" he mumbled to himself as he left the goods yard.


End file.
